ES Members
In Kiddy Grade E.S stands for Encounter of Shadow-work Member. E.S Units are found in many government agencies. Their job is to solve problems and take care of cases which are impossible to handle by normal means. Most of them are called only by their code names, and the personnel list is top secret. Its existence originally was unknown to regular citizens. Most of the central characters in the series are ES members of GOTT "Shadow Unit." The Shadow Unit is a group of super powered individuals that acts as the elite enforcement division of GOTT and hence, of the Galactic Union. Their powers are ranked by "class," of which three are named in the series: C class is the lowest, S is high, and G is the highest. At the beginning of the series, it is believed that no ES member possesses G class abilities but it is later revealed to be false. ES members are organized in pairs of the same class and each is issued a customized and very advanced spaceship and a guard robot. The protagonists of the series are Éclair and Lumière, a C class pair of ES agents, who have a long back-story together from before joining GOTT. Their past is gradually revealed throughout the series as they come to realize and accept it. Their spaceship is called La Muse (French: The Muse) and their guard robot is Donnerschlag (German: Thunderclap); both are also part of their back-story. As ES members, Éclair and Lumière report directly to the chief of GOTT, Eclipse, a strict and collected woman whose orders they cannot disobey. Often accompanying them in the early episodes is the Galactic Union auditor Armbrust (German: Crossbow) who appears to have multiple hidden agendas. Other ES members are: Alv and Dvergr (S class), an arrogant pair who eventually become Éclair and Lumière's antagonists; Tweedledee and Tweedledum (S class), fraternal twins with a complicated relationship towards the protagonists; Viola and Cesario (C class) who are generally on good terms with Éclair and Lumière; Un-ou and A-ou (S class), former mercenaries with a long-standing rivalry with them; and Sinistra and Dextera (S class), a bishōnen pair held in high regard by all their colleagues for their professionalism. Also of note are Mercredi, Eclipse's personal assistant with a hidden agenda, and Chevalier D'Autriche, the Secretary General of GOTT whose past is intertwined with Éclair's GOTT's E.S members The GOTT'S E.S is made up from different individuals with super human powers. GU's E.S members The GU is the only other agency in Kiddy Grade that is shown to have E.S members with superhuman abilitiess. In Kiddy Girl-AND The era of Kiddy Girl-AND presented a new generation of GTO ES members. The main protagonists became Ascoeur and Q-feuille, who both were GTO ES trainees. They were also accompanied by some former GOTT ES members during their adventures and missions. However, the G-Society also made an appearance, showing that there are people outside of GTO who have superhuman abilities. GTO's ES Members Category:ES Members Category:Kiddy Grade Category:Kiddy Girl-and